


Loki's daddies

by batman87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infantilism, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, thor can be a jerk sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman87/pseuds/batman87
Summary: Loki has a secret; he like to be a baby when no one else is around. What happens when Loki is having his fun time and someone walks in?





	

Loki had a big problem; Tony Stark had just walked in on him while he was in his little headspace and now he was stuck there. Tony froze in place while Loki had immediately started sobbing uncontrollably still in his headspace.

tony snapped out of his trance, hurrying over to Loki and pulling him into a hug desperately attempting to soothe the hysterical little. Tony rocked side to side, gently patting Loki's diapered bottom rhythmically. Loki's cries soon turned into shudders with the occasional hiccup or two; Tony kept holding Loki even when he stopped; Loki brought his arms up and wrapped them around Tony's neck sighing in contentment.

"Are you okay now little buddy?" Tony asked in a calm tone; he honestly thought Loki was adorable was adorable.

Loki blushed as he realised what had just happened but smiled at the use of little buddy.

"Yah m'kay now" Loki replied, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. Tony stared at Loki lovingly and smiled at how adorable he was; it was almost to much to handle. Tony looked around inspecting the display of baby toys, an empty bottle lying on the floor with a few diapers and a pacifier. Tony picked up the pacifier, wiped it on his shirt to get the dirt off of it; "do you want your pacifier now baby boy?" Tony asked him, treating Loki with utmost importance. Loki keened in want making Tony smile at how cute he was being; for a used to be evil villain that tried to take over the world more than once he was absolutely fucking adorable. "I think that would be a yes" Tony said, placing it in Loki's mouth.

Loki loved how calm his pacifier would make him; he wanted to ask Tony what this meant but he was too tired from his recent crying fit; he yawned, laying his head on Tony's shoulder and tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. Loki may have been tired but he didn't want to go to sleep with a soiled diaper; "what's wrong baby?" Tony asked when Loki began to squirm.

"Wet" he said, pointing to his diaper with a grimace on his face; Loki didn't like the painful rubbing against his rash; he let out whimpers to let Tony know that he had a horrible rash and wanted to be changed immediately. Tony got the idea and layed Loki down, undoing the straps and discarding the diaper. Tony wiped Loki clean, placing the dirty wipes in the diaper and then placing them in the bin; he went back to Loki, lifted up his bum (all the working out and mechanical engineering had helped with that) and replaced it with new clean one. Tony then pulled Loki back up, missing the wince of pain from Loki but instead of keeping him on the ground, Tony placed him on his lap and began to hum a lullaby from when he was a child and his mother sang it to him.

Loki immediately relaxed and began to fall into a light slumber; it was then that Tony realised that he had forgotten to put some rash cream on Loki. Tony waited until Loki was fully asleep to place him back on the ground (being careful with his head); he undid the straps and searched for the cream which he found behind one of the toys near the diapers. He began to gently rub it onto Loki's irritated skin making him let out a quiet whimper which Tony shushed. After doing the straps back up, he carefully placed Loki back on his lap, deciding he didn't want to leave Loki alone just yet and besides he quite like having Loki in his lap.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very confused Steve Rogers.

"Tony I-" Steve started only to be shushed by Tony.

Steve stared at the sight in front of him and then began to quietly coo at how adorable Loki was. "We should get him to a bed, preferably mine because it's closest" Steve offered, holding out his arms to take Loki; Tony reluctantly passed Loki over to Steve and got off the floor.

"Wait, where are the others?" Tony asked.

"They've all gone out so there is no need to worry" Steve replied.

They walked down the hall to Steve's room, where they layed Loki down on the bed, placing pillows around him and one underneath his head. Steve layed a blanket on him and tucked him in; giving him a kiss on the forehead and a murmur of goodnight, then he left the room. Tony did the same, following Steve out of the room and closing the door behind him.

They sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and awaited the alert of Loki's waking.


End file.
